Berry Berry Mew Mew (Game)
The Berry Berry Mew Mew (베리베리 뮤우뮤우) game was made by the Korean dubbers of the anime and was released on CD-Rom for PC. The game is made for kids ages 5 - 10. The story is basic; The aliens are causing trouble and you must stop them by either freeing caged animals, defeating certain types of Chimera Animas, finding crystals or fighting the aliens themselves. You can play as all 5 Mew Mews. Your missions, how to complete them, and which aliens you fight and when, differs; depending on which character you choose. Most text is in Korean but figuring out how to play is very simple. Basic stats and abilities are labeled in English. The game was made for Windows98, ME, 2000 and XP but it has been proven to work on Windows 7 & Windows 10 as well (Although it may unexpectedly shut down when it tries to go to a new level.). Packaging The game comes in a disc case that is put in a sturdy, decorated cardboard box that can be opened and closed using a heart-shaped magnet. This allows the box to double as both a game-case and a simple safe for kids. The disc case also holds game instructions, showing character bios, game controls, and a guide to the Chimeras you will fight and items you'll collect. Game Controls There are few controls: *'Arrow Keys:' Move character. *'Space Bar:' Physical attack. *'Enter Key:' Select an option/Use Special Attack during gameplay (The Special Attacks used depends on how many "Strawberry Points" you have.) *'Esc Key:' Minimize your game screen/Leave Sigyeong's/Keiichiro's Stat Shop. Getting Started After starting a new game, choose a Mew Mew to play as: Mew Berry (Ichigo), Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Puring (Pudding), or Mew Ruby (Zakuro). Afterwards, choose a cake (These cakes were featured at the start of the anime's ending theme). The cake you choose determines the stats you will have at the start of the game. What is best to start with depends on the character chosen. The game will then start. Gameplay The main objective, for all characters in Level 1, is to free caged animals while fighting Chimera Animas ; but there are some differences. (ex: Mew Berry/Ichigo gets an extra stage in Level 1 and Mew Puring/Pudding fights Kisshyu/Quiche on the first stage). What follows after Level 1 will differ with each character. When you fight Chimeras, you get Mew Aqua Points which are used to increase your stats when you enter Sigyeong's/Keiichiro's Stat Shop. Another way of getting these points is if a Chimera drops a rare Jewelry item. Another set of items Chimeras will drop are Health Pills, which you can use to restore HP. Some levels have a timer. This may prove difficult if the player is unable to read or understand Korean. Special Attacks Another important aspect of the game is your Percentage Gauge. When you defeat Chimeras, the gauge will increase. When it reaches 100%, you get a "Strawberry Point" that appears under your character's icon. A maximum of 3 Strawberry Points are able to be obtained. These special points allow the player to use special attacks. List of special abilities: Mew Berry (Ichigo): * 1 Strawberry Point - Tail Whip * 2 Strawberry Points - Berry Check! (Ribbon Strawberry Check!) * 3 Strawberry Points - Attack + 2 (Adds 2 points to your physical attack strength.) Mew Mint: * 1 Strawberry Point - Mint Echo! (Ribbon Mint Echo!) * 2 Strawberry Points - Mint Cyclone (Sends a barrage of Ribbon Mint Echo! in all directions.) * 3 Strawberry Points - Penetrate Arrow (Adds attack speed.) Mew Leti/Lettuce: * 1 Strawberry Point - Leti Aqua Rush! (Ribbon Lettuce Rush!) * 2 Strawberry Points - Aqua Missile (Three Ribbon Lettuce Rush! attacks.) * 3 Strawberry Points - Regenerating Health (Recover a small amount of HP.) Mew Puring (Pudding): * 1 Strawberry Point - Puring Kick * 2 Strawberry Points - Puring Inferno! (Ribbon PuRing Ring Inferno!) * 3 Strawberry Points - Puring Bust Move (Multiple kicks.) Mew Ruby (Zakuro): * 1 Strawberry Point - Speed Kick * 2 Strawberry Points - Double Spear (Uses whip to stab enemies twice.) * 3 Strawberry Points - Ruby Spear Dance! (Ribbon ZaCross Pure!) Trivia *This is one of the few pieces of Mew Mew merchandise that Pie and Tart appear in. *Despite using most terms from the Korean dub, the girls' special attacks are translated closer to their original Japanese versions in the game. Category:Video Games